


Ghosts of Christmas

by KristiLynn



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at three different Christmas' from Henry's past, present, and future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyTabbyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/gifts).



Past

A young Abe was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework when suddenly he called his father's name.  
  
“Yes?” Henry asked looking up from the newspaper.  
  
“Is it wrong that I celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas?  
  
“Of course now. Why would you ask that?”  
  
“Joey from school. He said that I have to pick a religion otherwise God will be mad at me.”  
  
Henry shook his head. “Well Joey doesn’t know what he’s talking about. You can take part in as many religions as you want. That would never upset God.”  
  
“What about Santa?”  
  
Henry chuckled to himself. “Santa’s fine with it too.”

 

Present

Henry and Abe walked into the apartment just as Jo was placing a Star of David on the top of the Christmas tree. A tree, it should be noted, that wasn’t there when they had left that morning.  
  
“Hi,” she said climbing down, “What do you think?”  
  
“It’s large,” Henry said while Abe chimed in with “Very festive.”  
  
“You don’t like it?”  
  
“Henry doesn't really do trees.”  
  
“I like them in other people’s homes. I think they look beautiful, I do. But they’re so hard to care for. They live ones constantly need to be watered, they are always dropping needles. And then you have the fake ones that look great when you first put them up but when you try to set it up the next year it’s always bent and flattened on one side no matter how careful you stored it.”  
  
Jo stared at him for a moment. “I didn’t realize you had such strong feelings about Christmas trees.”  
  
“Well--no--” Henry started to back track.  
  
“It just that it hasn’t really felt like Christmas this year and I thought that if we had a tree maybe that would help. I guess I really should have talked to you about it first. I mean it is your apartment.”  
  
“No-no-no.”  Henry took her hand. “I told you, think of it as our apartment now. Living together means compromises and if I that means putting up a Christmas tree, well I think I can live with that.”

  
  


Future

Abe hurried down the hospital hallway. He knew he shouldn’t have gone to that estate sale, who even has an estate sale the day before Christmas Eve. But it was only upstate, he told himself,  it’s an easy drive. But then the snow came, and “Damn it” Abe kept cursing himself he swore he wasn’t going to miss this.  
  
“Excuse me?” Abe asked rushing up to the nurses desk. “I’m looking for Jo Martinez.”  
  
The nurse typed into her computer and then smiled at Abe. “Room 736. And congratulations.”  
  
“Thank you,” he called out over his shoulder.  
  
Abe walked through the winding hallway until he finally came to room 736. Slowly he opened the door and poked his head in. Jo was asleep in the bed, Henry was standing looking out the window.  
  
“Can I come in?”  
  
Henry turned around, clutching an incredibly small baby to his chest. “Of course,” he whispered. “Your little brother is very excited to meet you.”  
  
Abe felt all the air go out of his body as Henry placed the infant in his arms. The child opened his mouth as if he was going to start to cry, but then as he opened his eyes and looked up at Abe it was as if he knew he was safe.  
  
“I’d like to introduce you to your little brother Christopher Abraham Morgan.”  
  
Abe looked up at Henry. “Abraham?”  
  
“Yes. As soon as we learned that it was going to be a boy we knew that he would share your name.”  
  
“Hello, Christopher.” Abe whispered, running his hand over the child’s head of brown curls. “Merry Christmas.” 

**Author's Note:**

> for this I used the prompts: -happy/hopeful endings -Chistmas/Holiday-related -Henry's and  
> Abe's father-son relationship


End file.
